


A Rare Opportunity

by Shaddyr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, McShep Match Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as he was concerned, anything before 6am was a time to still be awake from the night before, not a time to start a new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for this year's McShep Match. The prompt was "Early Bird".

Consciousness came back slowly. The formulae and equations dancing before his eyes faded away, gradually replaced by an awareness of gentle light all around him. The ever present ache in his back announced itself, but was muted by the warmth radiating from the body pressed up against him. It was that final bit that shook off the last of the cobwebs, and Rodney opened his eyes.

A glance at the bedside clock revealed that it was just past oh-five hundred hours. He groaned. As far as he was concerned, anything before 6am was a time to still be awake from the night before, not a time to start a new day. And if a certain Air Force Colonel hadn't coerced him out of the lab and to bed the previous night, it was quite likely that he would have still been there.

His eyes were drawn to the sparkly curtain as it fluttered, the gentle sea breeze bringing with it the smell of the ocean and a tang of salts just left of earth normal – a smell that resonated as 'home'. Rodney stretched, and then smiled as the arm draped over him tightened in response to his movement. It had been hellishly busy since they'd been back in Pegasus. He and Sheppard had hardly seen each other, much less spent any real time together. Then yesterday, their first away mission since they'd gotten back turned into a clusterfuck, hearkening back to the early days in terms of how badly things had gone.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

 

They got off to a rocky start on PX8-Y3J. It started the way these things usually did, with a simple misunderstanding. How was Rodney supposed to know that a polite thank you to the serving girl was a considered an untoward advance by someone of higher stature? Teyla worked her magic, soothing ruffled feathers, and quickly getting them back on track.

It had even started looking up for a bit, the locals showing a great deal of interest in medicines that could cure fevers. The local shaman was quite happy to guide them to the local temple, talking in reverent tones about Ancestors while McKay's scans zeroed on in the power source. It was too good to last, of course. As Rodney stepped into the inner sanctum of the temple (which was really an Ancient lab, big surprise) Sheppard's wonder gene activated the large dais, and a hologram sprung to life.

"Welcome, honoured citizen," the white robed figured said, bowing in Sheppard's direction. "It has been 8972 local years since this facility was last accessed. Full power will be available in 10 cycles and sequencing can begin. Please enter your command."

There was an awkward moment of silence, and Sheppard thought, OFF! OFF! OFF! as hard as he could. The dais powered down, but it was too late. The shaman started yelling as they bugged out, cries of 'infidels' and 'desecrators' following them as they double timed it back to the gate.

"How many times," Rodney gasped out as they ran, "have I told you," another gasp, "NOT to TOUCH ANYTHING?" he demanded, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to judge how close their pursuers were. He saw Ronon stop, take aim, and stun three of the warriors chasing them before turning to run again.

"Eyes front, Rodney!" Sheppard barked, reaching back to yank Rodney by his tac vest, just in time. Rodney yelped, and narrowly avoided tripping over a large rock.

"And I didn't touch anything!" Sheppard snapped back when they arrived at the gate, as he, Teyla and Ronon took up defensive positions while Rodney dialed.

"You leaned again the console!" Rodney turned, hands on his hips, chin thrusting out defiantly. "You know better than that!"

"Rodney!" Teyla did not actually yell, but her voice conveyed extreme vexation. "Be silent and dial the gate!"

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

 

As bad missions went, it wasn't their worst by any means. No one had been injured, unless you counted the knife graze on Ronon's upper arm (and Ronon certainly didn't). Rodney hadn't lost his computer, or had it destroyed. During the post-mission physical, he and Sheppard traded a few waspish comments, Teyla made a pointed remark about quarrelling children and Ronon threatened to drag them to the gym and beat them both to a pulp if they didn't shut up. Carson summarily threw them out of the infirmary with instructions to get some food and then some rest.

Rodney was still just as good at following medical orders as he had ever been when he had a project going, and subsequently ended up in the lab instead of his room. While looking for information on this city's shield, he'd come across what appeared to be user documentation on the personal shield device. A quick look had shown that it wasn't just an owner's manual, but possibly instructions on how to recharge them and schematics that he could use to build more of the devices for teams going on away missions. He'd been in the thick of translating the schematics and transferring them into AutoCAD when Sheppard had shown up.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

 

Rodney was peering intently at the screen, fingers flying over the keyboard oblivious to the world around him. The spell of the Ancient tech was unexpected broken when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He let out a high-pitched yelp as he whirled around, nearly falling off his chair in the process. Sheppard's grip steadied him. "I distinctly remember Carson saying something about rest, Rodney."

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney said, rolling his eyes. "With the exception of your attempt to send me into cardiac arrest, this *is* restful," he said, motioning around at the empty lab. "There's no one here to annoy me. It doesn't get any more restful than that."

Sheppard's hand slipped from Rodney's shoulder to the side of his neck, thumb sweeping over his cheek and circling back to follow the curve of his jawline before trailing over his chin to settle on his lower lip. Rodney swallowed, all thoughts of ancient tech driven completely from his mind as Sheppard's gaze focused on his mouth, his own lips parting, tongue peeking out just slightly as he gently used his thumb to tug at Rodney's lower lip, coaxing his mouth open.

Sheppard braced his free hand against the lab bench and leaned in close. "I can make leaving worth your while," he said, slipping his hand to the back of Rodney's head, holding him still as he kissed him. It was fleeting at first, tongue tracing along Rodney's lips, teasing and light, making him shiver.

"This isn't very restful, either," he mumbled against Sheppard's lips, and he felt Sheppard smile.

"You complaining?"

"Not at all," Rodney said. "Feel free to make your case."

Sheppard captured his mouth again, and it quickly became possessive, his teeth nipping at the edge of Rodney's mouth, fingers clenching in his hair, pulling his head back to offer better access. Sheppard's tongue thrust in, hot and demanding even as he crowded in against Rodney, bending him back over the table.

Rodney's arms flailed before one came up to wrap around Sheppard, hanging on for dear life, while the other propped him up against the table as Sheppard kissed the hell out of him. He should have remembered what Sheppard could be like after a close call, but they'd been stuck on Earth so long, he'd forgotten. Rodney tried to speak, but Sheppard was having none of it, capturing every sound he made with that sinfully wicked mouth. When Rodney finally tore free, Sheppard kissed a path of liquid fire down his neck, teeth latching on at the tender spot where neck meets shoulder, making Rodney hiss as a wave of pain/pleasure crashed down over him.

"Oh, god, oh god! John! Ahhh!" he whimpered arching up against Sheppard in reaction to the sensations zinging through him at every nip and nibble. He could feel Sheppard chuckling against his skin even as he continued to reduce Rodney to a quivering mass.

"John, stop!" he pleaded. "You're going to make me come in the lab!"

Sheppard finally pulled back, just far enough to look Rodney in the eye. "And this is a problem, why?" he asked, voice low and smoky.

Rodney whimpered again. "I'll never be able to concentrate in here again, please don't do that to me!" he begged, and Sheppard let out a dark, throaty chuckle.

"If you don't want me to give you distracting memories, you need to pack it up for the night."

Rodney gaped at him. "But, I'm…! Oh, that's just not fair!" Rodney complained, with just a little bit of a wail in his voice. Sheppard's mouth curled up in the corner, and Rodney gasped as Sheppard's knee slipped between Rodney's legs, bringing Sheppard's thigh snug up against Rodney's erection. He dropped his hand from the back of Rodney's neck to his hip, letting it slide over his ass, making Rodney stutter forward, against his will. He curled his hand around Rodney's leg and then lifted, shifting Rodney's leg to wrap around him. The intensity of the contact nearly made Rodney come on the spot.

"Gaaaaah," Rodney moaned as his head lolled back, gasping for breath. The hand he had around Sheppard's back fisted into his shirt, and he banged his other fist repeatedly against the lab bench, trying desperately not to come. "Fuu-uck!"

"So, Rodney?" Sheppard's voice was deceptively innocent. "Time to call it a night? Or…. are we going to stay in the lab a while longer?"

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

 

Rodney flushed as he recalled the embarrassing walk back to Sheppard's quarters, trying to hide his erection while not being obvious about it. Thankfully, there had only been a handful of people in the halls and no one had even tried to approach them. Sheppard had exuded a palpable air of 'Stay the Hell Away' as they had walked down the halls. He'd had enough awareness to see how the few people they passed gave them a wide berth; it wasn't the first time he'd seen Sheppard do that, but he'd never been in the center of it before, like the eye of the hurricane. Right beside Sheppard, his hand low on Rodney's back, everything was calm and focused. Until they got to Sheppard's room, of course.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

 

Rodney had barely stepped inside before Sheppard was on him, pinning him up against the door almost before it had a chance to close. He took his time, peeling off Rodney's clothing between soul shattering kisses. When he finally got to removing Rodney's pants, Sheppard dropped to his knees and sucked Rodney down with single minded determination. Between all the teasing in the lab and kissing against door, Rodney barely lasted 30 seconds before shooting off like a rocket. He would have slid to the floor if Sheppard hadn't held him in place.

"M'sorry," he slurred as Sheppard stood up and slipped an arm around him, guiding him to the bed and tumbling him in. "S'your fault. Got me too worked up."

Sheppard had just chuckled. "We have all night," he said as he undressed and slid into bed beside Rodney.

Rodney cracked a bleary eye at him. "Thought we're s'posed to rest," he muttered, already halfway to unconscious.

"That's right," Sheppard agreed, rolling Rodney onto his stomach, then rubbing a hand over his ass. "You just relax and let me drive," he said as he dropped kisses on Rodney's back. Rodney heard the bedside drawer open, and a few moments later, he felt Sheppard's slick fingers slip between his cheeks, caressing his opening.

"M'kay," he said as he spread his legs as much as he was able, trying to give Sheppard better access.

"Oh, hell yeah, just like that," Sheppard muttered. He shifted a bit, then nudged Rodney. "Here, just move like that, yeah."

Rodney obliged, obeying Sheppard as his hands guided him to draw his knees up under him. He was still afloat in that post-coital lassitude that made him extremely agreeable without needing to question why Sheppard would want him in any particular position, when he suddenly felt something hot and wet flicking around his hole. His eyes snapped open and he shuddered at dual sensations of slick fingers sliding inside and what could only be--

“Oh, God,” he choked out. “Are you -- is that your--”

Then the fantastic-hot-wet stopped. “If you don’t like it-”

“You stopped, you stopped, why did you stop?” he babbled. “Nonono, keep going, please, please, please, oh god, UUUHN!” Rodney let out an undignified noise as Sheppard’s tongue went back to doing more wicked and wonderfully hot things than he had realized were possible. And as Sheppard slipped in another finger, Rodney felt himself getting hard again, no small feat considering how tired he was. Just as he was starting to squirm in earnest, thinking about slipping a hand down to jerk off, Sheppard pulled away, drawing his fingers out. He dropped a kiss on the small of Rodney’s back.

“Gotta be inside you now,” he said, one hand gripping Rodney’s hip, the other slicking himself up with some more lube before lining up and slowly pushing in. Rodney rose fully to his hands and knees and shoved back, eliciting a shocked groan out of Sheppard and he slid all the way home in one thrust. Sheppard froze in place, panting heavily, and Rodney rocked back against him again.

“Oh, god, what are you waiting for?” he ground out as Sheppard’s hands clamped around his hips, locking him in place

“Hold still, Rodney,” Sheppard hissed. “Or this is going to be over before it even gets started.”

Rodney laughed. “I seem to recall having a similar issue earlier this evening in the lab.” Despite Sheppard’s grip, he rocked back again, and this time, Sheppard broke. He started thrusting into Rodney, hard and fast, and Rodney met him, stroke for stroke. Sparks of pleasure shot through him, ratcheting up his arousal, but he couldn’t get a hand back to take care of himself.

“John, I need -- please!”

Sheppard pressed in close, chest to back, his breath hot on the back of Rodney’s neck.

“I’ve got you,” he rasped out, reaching around to take Rodney in hand. It was almost too much, pushing back onto the hard cock filling him up then thrusting into the firm hand that held him. He was breathing hard, letting out soft cries with each thrust until suddenly, Sheppard’s hips stuttered in several hard, sharp thrusts and his hand tightened almost painfully on Rodney’s cock. It pushed Rodney over the edge and he cried out, orgasm crashing over him as he felt Sheppard pulsing and throbbing within him.

Rodney's strength gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, and Sheppard followed him down. He shifted slightly, slipping free of Rodney's body as he settled beside him, partially draped over his back. Rodney hummed in contentment as Sheppard nosed into his hair, then nipped gently at the back of his neck.

"S'good," he mumbled.

"Mmhmm," Sheppard agreed, still nuzzling him, and if Rodney stretched out and bared his neck like a cat begging for a good scritch, well, that was between him and Sheppard. Just as he was about to drift off, Sheppard pulled back and patted Rodney's ass. "We gotta clean up, buddy," he said, nudging Rodney.

"Don' wanna," Rodney protested as he pulled away and buried his face in the pillow. Sheppard chuckled, and Rodney felt the bed move as he got up and went to the bathroom. Rodney was in that hazy place between dreaming and awake when he felt a warm cloth glide up between his legs, wiping up the lube and come that was starting to dribble out. Sheppard nudged him onto his side and threw a towel down on the wet spot before rolling him back onto his stomach before crawling in behind him and snuggling up close.

"Love you," he breathed as he reached out for Sheppard's hand, lacing their fingers together. He struggled to make sense of Sheppard's reply, but Morpheus claimed and he knew no more.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

 

Rodney lifted a hand to his neck, fingers grazing gently over the bruises he knew were there. He pressed down slightly, shivering in reaction as the pressure on the tender spot brought back memories of how he'd gotten those bruises in the first place. His cock twitched, arousal pooling in his belly as he considered his options.

For him to be awake at stupid early o'clock was rare, but for Sheppard to still be down for the count – well, that almost never happened. He was usually stumbling out of bed and into his cross trainers by this ungodly hour, pretending he could keep up with Ronon, putting himself just that much closer to a knee replacement with every step. On the mornings Rodney was here, there was sometimes morning sex first, but it was sex Sheppard style – fast and intense, leaving Rodney in a daze while Sheppard cleaned up then slipped out for his run.

Seeing a rare opportunity in the offing, Rodney reached out and grabbed his earwig from the bedside table. He slipped it in, then tapped for the team channel he'd set up years ago. He tapped again, a quick staccato rhythm Sheppard had established for off-world communications, one they used to subtly get each other's attention when speaking out loud might be a bad idea.

"McKay?" Ronon answered immediately, his voice curious with an edge of concern. "What's going on?"

Rodney tapped the sequence that meant "all clear" followed by "do not approach". Ronon let out a snort. "Guess I'll kick his ass around the gym later. Have fun."

Rodney dropped the earwig back on the bedside table and then carefully wriggled around in Sheppard's grasp until he was facing him. He stared at the lips which had, on so many mornings, blown his mind as well as his body, leaving him disoriented and debauched. Sheppard was always so much in control – not that Rodney minded his possessive, dominant nature in the bedroom – but when Sheppard got him all worked up, Rodney lost all train of thought. He rarely had the opportunity to take his time, to explore and play – to have *his* was with Sheppard.

He reached out to stroke a knuckle along Sheppard's jawline, the let his fingers trace a path down his neck. Sheppard twitched slightly, but otherwise remained unmoving, deep even breathing indicating he was still sound asleep.

Ever so gently, Rodney eased Sheppard onto his back, leaning in to trail kisses from his shoulder down to his chest before capturing a nipple in his mouth. He slid his hand into the hair on Sheppard's belly, running his fingers lightly through it before questing lower, finally settling in to curl around Sheppard's half-hard cock. He squeezed gently, stroking him to full hardness while taking his time to lick and nibble and explore Sheppard's chest.

It wasn't long before Sheppard's breathing changed, and Rodney looked up to see his eyes flutter open. He smirked at the result of his handiwork - Sheppard looked completely disoriented, eyes glazed, mouth open as he panted lightly. Rodney leaned across to capture his other nipple in his mouth, making Sheppard gasp and writhe beneath him as he allowed just a hint of teeth along with his slow, sure strokes.

Rodney looked at him smugly, sliding his hand down to cup Sheppard's balls and eliciting a heartfelt groan. "I suppose there's something to this getting up early thing," he said as squeezed gently, the moved his hand back to Sheppard's cock. He stroked him again, just this side of being rough, bringing his hand up to palm the head before sliding it down again.

"Jesus, Rodney!" Sheppard managed, squirming, still disoriented and half asleep, but quickly coming online with the idea of morning sex.

Rodney snuggled up close as he began to move his hand faster and whispered in Sheppard's ear. "They do say the early bird gets-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll never blow you again," Sheppard warned. Rodney huffed a laugh then leaned in to kiss him, capturing his groan when Sheppard came, spilling all over his hand. If this was the reward, he might just have fit a few early mornings into his schedule from now on.


End file.
